Slash and Destroy
Zurück zur Episodenliste Slash and Destroy ("Zerschlitzen und Zerstören") ist die 33. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die siebte Folge der zweiten Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|160px|Blanke Nerven...Die Turtles frönen eines schönen Abends ihren Lieblingsbeschäftigungen in ihrem Heim, als ein wütender Raphael (mit seinem besten Freund Spike auf der Schulter) seinem Bruder Michelangelo einen Teil seiner seltenen Comicsammlung Get Ninja Platinum unter die Nase hält, welche Michelangelo mit seiner ständigen Pizzasabberei beschmutzt hat. Seine Laune hebt sich nicht besonders, als Michelangelo zur Säuberung der Hefte seine Zunge zuhilfe nimmt und Leonardo daraufhin mit dem Argument, dass Raphaels Sammlung lediglich "einfache Besitztümer" seien, für seinen jüngeren Bruder mäßigend Partei ergreift. thumb|left|160px|... ein explosiver Auftakt ...Durch Raphaels lautstarke Proteste kommt Donatello, der in seinem Labor gerade an einem Gegenmittel gegen das Kraang-Mutagen arbeitet, so aus der Konzentration, dass seine neueste Mischung wahrhaft zündende Resultate hervorbringt. Einer dieser Feuerwerksmeteore nimmt geradewegs Kurs auf Spike, doch Raphael schafft es gerade noch, seine Hausschildkröte zu retten. Als Splinter kurz darauf hinzukommt, um die Ursache für den Krach zu erfahren, beschwert sich Raphael auf der Stelle bei seinem Meister über Donatellos Fehlschlag und deren Beinahe-Folgen für Spike und beschlagnahmt infolgedessen das Mutagen, welches Donatello für seine Experimente verwendet hat. thumb|160px|... und eine unheilvolle EntwicklungNachdem er sich mit Spike in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hat, macht Raphael seiner Wut über die anscheinende Unfähigkeit seiner Familie ordentlich Luft und wünscht sich, lieber alles auf eigene Faust machen zu können. Michelangelo unterbricht dessen Frustablassung jedoch mit Splinters Aufforderung, das durch die Feuermeteore verursachte Durcheinander aufzuräumen. Raphael verlässt wütend das Zimmer, um Splinter und den anderen seine Meinung darüber zu sagen; doch als er dabei die Tür heftig zuschlägt, fällt der Mutagenkanister zu Boden und zerbirst, und die unheilvolle Substanz beginnt sich vor Spikes Augen im Zimmer auszubreiten ... thumb|left|200px|Ist das noch Freundschaft...?Als Raphael nach der von Splinter "angeregten" Meditation zur Abkühlung seiner Nerven schließlich wieder in sein Zimmer begibt, sieht er sich einem völlig veränderten Spike gegenüber, der ihm zudem noch seine exklusive Partnerschaft im Kampf gegen das Böse anbietet. Raphael ist von der Aussicht eines neuen, in seiner Sicht effektiveren Team-Ups begeistert, will aber diese Tatsache - und Spikes Make-Over - noch vor seinen Brüdern geheim halten. Dass Donatellos Mutagenspürgerät gerade einen neuen Kanister in der Nähe des Verstecks entdeckt hat, scheint den beiden die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre neue Partnerschaft zu festigen, indem sie den Kanister auf eigene Faust bergen - doch "Slash", wie sich Spike jetzt nennt, hat dabei noch viel finstere Absichten im Sinne ... thumb|200px|Slash zeigt sein wahres IchDie beiden Teams finden den Mutagenkanister zwar schnell, doch gerade bevor sie ihn sich schnappen können, kommt ihnen der nichtsahnende Pizzabote in die Quere, der den Behälter als vermeintlichen Energiedrink mitnimmt. Beim Versuch, sich den Behälter im letzten Moment zu schnappen, kollidieren Raphael und Leonardo miteinander - erst im wortwörtlichsten Sinne, als sie beim Seilschwingen ineinander krachen, dann in einem ihrer üblichen Streitereien über das richtige Vorgehen. Währenddessen aber gelingt es Slash, sich unbemerkt Donatello zu schnappen; Michelangelo sucht auf der Stelle Raphael auf, um ihn wegen Donatello um Hilfe zu bitten, und trifft dabei selbst auf Spike. Als Raphael sich aus Loyalität zu seinen Brüdern an der Suche nach Donatello beteiligen will, schlägt Slash Michelangelo hinterrücks nieder, worauf sich Raphael gezwungen sieht, ihm eine Rauchbombe ins Gesicht zu werfen und mit seinem ohnmächtigen Bruder den Rückzug anzutreten. thumb|left|160px|Tödlicher FreundesstreitBald finden Raphael und Michelangelo Donatello ohnmächtig und schwer verletzt auf einem Dach vor und machen sich mit ihm davon, doch bemerken sie nicht, dass dieser von Slash lediglich als Köder ausgelegt wurde. Während sich Raphael während eines Zwischenstops um Donatellos Verletzung kümmern will, wird nun Michelangelo von Slash in eine Falle gelockt und endet als dessen Gefangener. Als Slash sich anschickt, Michelangelo den Garaus zu machen, stellt sich Raphael entschlossen gegen seinen ehemaligen besten Freund, ist dessen Stärke und Reflexen jedoch allein nicht gewachsen. Als seine beiden Brüder ihm trotz ihrer Verletzungen zu Hilfe kommen, gewinnt Raphael durch seine Wut und seine Gefühle gegenüber seinen Brüdern die Kraft, sich gegen Slash zu behaupten. thumb|200px|Tea for twoWährenddessen versucht Leonardo sein Bestes, um sich den Kanister zu holen, doch eine Reihe von Missgeschicken führt dazu, dass der Fischhändler aus Chinatown das Mutagen in seine Hände bekommt und den Behälter als vermeintliche Lampe verkaufen will. Er kann sich zwar nahe genug heranschleichen, doch ehe er sie sich greifen kann, wird der Kanister von einem kleinen Mädchen und dessen Vater gekauft und mitgenommen. Als das Mädchen zuhause sich und seinem Teddy das Mutagen als Tee verabreichen will, wirft Leonardo alle Heimlichkeit in den Wind und verhindert gerade noch, dass das Mädchen die Substanz hinunterschluckt. Sein Auftreten vor dem Mädchen führt zu einer unerwarteten - und mit etwas Nachdruck versetzten - Einladung zum Tee, die jedoch jäh unterbrochen wird, als Raphael und Slash versehentlich ins Zimmer platzen. thumb|left|160px|Ein letzter Ruf der FreundschaftLeonardo nimmt unverzüglich die Verfolgung auf und platzt in dem Moment ins Gefecht, als Slash wieder die Oberhand zu gewinnen droht. Leonardo wird von Slash niedergeschlagen, doch das facht Raphaels Wut wieder an, und er setzt Spikes Angriffskraft mit Splinters Nervengriff außer Gefecht. Aus der Balance gebracht, stürzt Slash von der Kante des Daches, und trotz eines letzten verzweifelten Versuchs von Raphael, seinen ehemaligen besten Freund zu retten, stürzt er hinunter auf die Straße. thumb|200px|Wieder vereint!Die Turtles sammeln sich wieder, doch als sie nach Slash sehen, ist dieser von der Straße verschwunden. Zurück im Versteck brütet Raphael wegen den Verlust von Spike zuerst trübselig vor sich hin, bis Splinter ihm ein weises Wort des Trostes bietet und ihn somit wieder seinen Frohsinn soweit wieder herstellt, dass Raphael sich wieder bei seinen Brüdern einhakt und den heutigen Tag mit ihnen feiert. Zitate *'Raphael': [wütend] Sensei, das ist total unfair! Donnie hat diese Schweinerei angerichtet! Wieso soll ich da helfen!? Splinter: [ruhig] Erlaube mir, einen Vorschlag zu machen, Raphael. Raphael: [wütend] Was für einen Vorschlag, Seinsei?! Ich hab die Schnauze voll von Vorschlägen! Was könntet Ihr jemals vorschlag-!?! [Splinter bringt einen Nervengriff an, der Raphael gelähmt nach hinten kippen lässt] Splinter: [ruhig] Vielleicht solltest du dich hinsetzen und eine Weile meditieren. *'Raphael': Wow! Du siehst fantastisch aus, Spike! Spike: Ha. Hab den Namen "Spike" nie gemocht. Nenn mich ... Slash. *'Donatello': [ächzt] ... was hat mich erwischt? Es war wie Raph, nur größer und gemeiner! Zorniger, aber ... nicht ganz so hässlich. *'Raphael': Warum?! Warum tust du das?!? Slash: Die anderen halten dich zurück, begrenzen dein Potential. Du brauchst sie gar nicht - genau wie du gesagt hast! ... Raphael: Nein! Nicht meine Brüder! Das habe ich nie gewollt! Slash: Es gibt keinen Weg mehr zurück. Raphael: STOP!! Du wirst ihm nichts antun! Slash: Ich will nicht mit dir kämpfen! Raphael: Aber ich will mit dir kämpfen! Du bist nicht Spike - du bist ein verdrehtes Monster! Ein gestörter - hässlicher - Freak! *'Raphael': Slash! Siehst du? Das ist es, was wahre Freunde tun: Sie stehen einander bei! Ich wäre jederzeit lieber wie meine Brüder als du! *'Splinter': Raphael, weißt du, was ich tue, wenn ich meine Liebsten aus meiner Vergangenheit vermisse? Raphael: Nein. Splinter: Ich konzentriere mich auf die Freunde, die mich in der Gegenwart umgeben. Bildergalerie TMNT12 s02e07 x1.jpg|Spike noch ganz harmlos TMNT12 s02e07 x2.jpg|Wut gegen Kunstfehler TMNT12 s02e07 x4.jpg|Zu-Griff! TMNT12 s02e07 x5.jpg|"Das geht über meinen Kopf!!!" TMNT12 s02e07 x6.jpg|Donatello mal ganz blank Trivia *Der Titel der Episode ist eine im Wortlaut leicht umspielte Referenz auf den Titel "Search and Destroy" der Archie Comics-Geschichte, in welcher Slash das erste Mal in jener Comickontinuität erscheint. "Search and destroy" heißt wörtlich "Aufspüren und vernichten" und stellt einen Ausdruck für militärische Vernichtungsoperationen dar. *In Raphaels Zimmer ist kurzzeitig ein Poster für einen Ninja-Film mit dem Titel Vengeful Ninja an der Wand zu sehen. Dies ist eine Referenz auf den amerikanischen Actionfilm Revenge of the Ninja (deutscher Titel: Die Rückkehr der Ninja) aus dem Jahre 1983, mit Sho Kosugi als Hauptdarsteller. Produktionsfehler *Als Leonardo ins Zimmer des Mädchens platzt und sie daran hindert, das Mutagen zu trinken, hängen die Schwerter so auf seinem Rücken, dass deren Griffe über der rechten Schulter hervorragen. Als er sich aber zur Teestunde mit dem Mädchen hinsetzt, hängen seine Schwerter mit dem Griff über seiner linken Schulter herum, ohne dass deren Tragegurt auf Leonardos Brust seine Lage verändert hat. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)